Fighting Gravity
by dearovaries-rip
Summary: When Dean first got out of Purgatory he struggled with nightmares; now that Cas is back, he still struggles with his dreams, only they aren't nightmares. One particular dream causes Dean to call out to Cas who comes to him...but how with the awkward event end?


I heard his cries calling out my name, sounding distressed, making me rush to him immediately only to find him asleep. Dean's body tossed and turned frantically in his bed; his body covered in sweat and the blanket was twisted around his lower half. I felt my head tilt to the side in confusion. Hadn't he just been calling out my name? I'm sure that I didn't imagine it. I lingered for another moment or two before I heard it happen again, only this time I was able to see it happening. I was correct; he had been calling out my name, only he was doing so in his sleep. I relaxed ever so slightly since I now knew that he wasn't in distress or pain. Dean was simply just dreaming.

I glanced over to see Sam asleep as well on the bed to the right; his sleeping form looked much calmer, almost peaceful. I let a smile spread across my face as I watched him. Sam deserved to have even just those few hours of peace after being through so much. Dean's whimper pulled me back to him, the smile soon fading. It seemed like he rarely found peace, even in his sleep.

_How soon we all forget, put it on the line_

_to live your life in debt._

_I tell myself is too late to change_

_This is insane, I can't stay the same._

_You let me out the dark,_

_You stopped the bleeding in my heart_

_Like does it make sense, but you'll understand_

_When I need you most you lend me your hand._

"Cas…" his gravelly voice came out in the silence. His face didn't show any pain but his voice sounded as if he were. My curiosity got the best of me and I soon found myself wandering into his dream-world. I wasn't prepared at all for what I saw once I arrived. I was in his dream with him, but not me, a dream version of myself with Dean. We were in his Impala, in the backseat and there was a lot of steam on the cars' windows. I peered closer, desperate for a better view of what was going on. My dreamself was on top of Dean and at first I thought that I was hurting him until Dean leaned up to kiss me. We both had all of our clothes off and I could see that I was doing things to his body. I've been around long enough to know what was going on, but that didn't mean I wasn't surprised or caught off guard. I quickly ripped myself out of his mind, only to find Sam awake and looking from Dean to me.

"Uh, hey Cas, something wrong?" Sam asked out loud as he ran his hand over his face and through his long hair.

"Dean, he- I mean I heard him, but he seems fine...I think," I answered back, my head tilted to the side yet again. Sam's eyebrows drew themselves together in their own sign of confusion. He was just about to say something else when we both turned at the sound of Dean moving. He was awake now and I felt something I had never felt before, in all of my existence. It was almost uncomfortable and I felt an odd sensation down the lower half of my vessels body.

"Cas, hey man, what are you doing here?" his exhausted voice asked after a yawn left his throat. I found myself watching him and all of his movements, my eyes squinting trying to figure out what had happened.

I must have been silent for too long because now both Winchester brothers were watching me. Soon enough Sam spoke up and explained that I had heard Dean, and thought that maybe something was wrong. I saw heat rise up into Dean's face and he very quickly forced his eyes from looking at me. Sam seemed to of caught onto something that I was still stumped on, as he said that he was going on a run for food and drinks. After he left out of the hotel room, Dean practically ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I had nothing else to do so I stayed and waited for Dean to come back out. I sat down on his bed but soon felt an ache down in my lower half.

"Dean!" I shouted out, unsure as to what was happening to me. I jumped up just in time for him to immerge from the bathroom, his face looking flushed and confused.

"What is it Cas?" he sounded a little annoyed but I just shrugged that off. It was his fault I was here in the first place. I swear he sometimes doesn't realize how much I actually do for him. My own annoyance spread through me.

"What is happening to my vessel?" I said with little patience. I pulled my trench coat open so that he could see better. I looked up frantically, but he didn't seem worried, just extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable. He wasn't answering me though which caused me to growl out his name. "Dean!" His body shifted slightly as he put a hand to the back of his neck and began chewing on his lower lip. The sensation increased which caused me to freak out a little more.

"It's a, uh, well Cas, you've got a- an, uhm," he was stuttering over his words and I just grew more impatient. I found myself slamming his body against the wall just next to the bathroom door. His body went stiff under my weight, his pupils blown wide as he let out a grunt.

"What is happening to me?" I said each word with a slight growl. Dean swallowed hard but I never once let him lose eye contact with me.

_Do you feel what I feel the closer that we get?_

_It's almost like there's a force that we can't resist._

"It's a fucking boner, Cas! You have a fucking boner!" Dean shouted suddenly, his eyes squeezed shut. I had heard this word before but I still wasn't sure. I loosened my grip on him nonetheless. I felt his body relax ever so slightly although he was still tense. I ran the word through my mind over and over again, trying to remember where I had heard it from and what it meant. "Oh for God's sake, an erection," he said after a moment through gritted teeth. I was about ready to lecture him on using my fathers name in that way before it hit me. I now knew and quickly jumped back, stumbling over a chair behind me.

Dean was breathing heavily, still up against the wall, eyes still blown wide. I felt my own eyes grow wide with this new realization. I knew exactly what it meant and why men get them. My mind brought me back to Dean's dream of us, and soon my eyes raked over his face and body. I felt my erection twitch as I saw him lick his lips. Without realizing that I had let out a low growl, I heard Dean whimper again. The hotel room suddenly felt hot and small, a lot smaller than before.

_Right or wrong don't it turn you on_

_Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah?_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_(Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where?_

_(Oh yeah)_

"I saw your dream. That's why I came here in the first place," I said suddenly, my voice thick and gravelly. I watched his face fill with flush again. I found myself wanting to be so much closer to him, even though I had jumped back from him. I walked towards his body against the wall with confidence. I noticed that he pulled himself to his full height the closer that I got. I dared a glance down and saw that he was dealing with the same issue as I was. I felt myself twitch again. This was all so new to me and I wanted more of it. I gently reached my hand towards his face, behind his neck. I felt his body shudder under my touch as he continued to stay silent and chew on his lower lip. I suddenly wanted to know what he tasted like. "Dean," I said softly to him and that was all it took.

He grabbed my coat tightly in his grip pulling me even closer, and then tilted his head so that I could lean up slightly. My grip on the back of his neck tightened and I brought my other hand up, running it through the hair on top of his head, pulling on it tightly. I forced his mouth onto my own, earning a low growl from deep inside Dean. The brush and flicks of his tongue caused me to growl with him, soon enough I lowered one hand to begin feeling down his body. I felt him shudder with each touch, my erection becoming almost painful under my clothes. I heard him mutter bed in between our kisses, so I lifted him and carried us off to his still messy bed. Much like his dream, I lay over top of his slightly larger frame, but he didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he seemed to love it as he wrapped his legs around my thighs and waist.

The instant that Cas said my name softly, with his hand behind my neck I had lost all control. It had been building up for far too long. At first, I was embarrassed that he knew about my dream, although it wasn't the first time I had a dream like that. When I had found him in Purgatory, I felt pure bliss and joy upon seeing him and when I lost him as I got out I felt it shatter my heart. I had fought so damn hard for the both of us. I felt as if I had failed him. From the time that I had gotten out and he didn't, I had horrible nightmares that for a while I kept to myself, like I did with everything else; until Sam finally forced me to talk about it. Then he showed up behind me in that bathroom, and of course his sudden appearance in the mirror had scared the shit out of me, but I felt that same sensation of pure bliss and joy. After speaking with Sam and I, he went to go get cleaned up. When Cas came out of that bathroom, looking like himself, I felt that bliss turn into desire and soon enough I started getting a boner.

Now here we are, much like many of the dreams that I've had, Cas laying on my body, the both of us kissing feverishly, our hands roaming all over. I started to peal off his coat and shirt, needing to have more skin on skin. He seemed of gotten the hint rather quickly and before we knew it, we both laid out on my bed completely naked. And holy fucking crap, he had chosen one hell of a vessel. His body was perfect; smooth, tan skin stretched out over his muscles. At the moment Cas was sitting up on top of me, our cocks less than an inch away from the other, both dripping with pre-cum. I looked up to his face to see his insanely blue eyes looking down at me. His hair stuck up in all directions and his face looked devilish and excited. I wanted him; fast and hard. We can take our time with the next round. And yes, there will be a next round and another and another. I gingerly brought my hand to his cock, and began stroking it up and down, rubbing my thumb over his head. His thick length twitched under my touch and I heard his breath catch in his throat. I licked my lips for about the hundredth time.

"Cas, I really need you. Like, right fucking now," I said after a moment or two. He nodded; his tussled hair and bright blue eyes making him seem so innocent. Shit, he was innocent and here I was corrupting an angel; a real live breathing angel. I didn't even care; I had already been to Hell. He squirmed off of my lap but stayed on the bed, looking a little unsure of what to do. That's right, he was a virgin. I felt my face split into a devilish grin of my own before flipping us so that I sat on top. I had done this I think twice before, but it had been a long while ago.

_The way you got me speeding, I don't want to take it slow,_

_My body's overheating as I feel you getting closer._

_My heart is racing, this could be unstoppable,_

_I can't describe the feeling I be feeling as I crash into you._

I leaned over him to grab my bag which had condoms in it, before stretching one down his length. I then sucked on his and my fingers together to get them wet enough to get me prepared. Never once breaking eye contact, I taught him what to do and how do it. He played with me for a little, slowly catching on before pushing two fingers inside of me. I let out a hiss at the contact but began groaning and moaning at the sensation. He seemed worried at first, so I had to encourage him to continue. After a few minutes with just the two, he slid in a third and I told him to stretch his fingers, so that he could stretch me enough. I couldn't take it any longer after about five minutes so I removed his fingers and hovered myself over his hard cock. He held himself into place as I slowly slid down his long length, moaning loudly the more of him that I received. I stayed still for a moment or two letting my body adjust before slowly moving myself up and down on Cas. We picked up the pace after a few minutes, his hands digging tightly onto my hips, which would sure enough leave bruises. I began stroking my own length as I rode him. Before I knew it, Cas had flipped us so that he could be on top and in more control. I almost came at the sudden assertiveness he showed. He laid me down on my back so I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as he drove in and out of me faster and faster.

The two of us let out so many curses, grunts, groans, and moans as we raced to the finish. I knew that it wouldn't be much longer now especially since Cas replaced my pumping hand with his own, mimicking my earlier movements. I pulled his face down for a feverish, sloppy kiss as I felt the tightening in my balls letting me know that I was about to come and come hard. I kept encouraging him to go faster, harder, to not stop. After about a minute or so I soon felt my whole body explode with an orgasm I had never experienced before; one so powerful I thought that I would black out. Luckily I didn't and I was able to watch Castiel have his first ever orgasm. He looked so fucking hot as his eyes squeezed shut letting the feel-good sensation run all over his body on top of me. We both laid there on the bed for a few minutes after, catching our breath before I started to hear the hotel door open.

Sam! We both gave each other a panicked look but had no time to recover as he came into the room, hands full of bags from shopping for food.

"Hey, so check this out. I was going food shopping and- Are you two naked?!" he almost hollered as the bags fell to the floor. I was looking for an excuse before I took notice of a squished apple pie and all of its sad remains spilling out on the floor.

"You broke my pie!" I hollered out, jumping up and throwing on my briefs. I began walking towards the sad remains of my apple pie, silently mourning.

"And you broke Cas's virginity!" he shouted back causing me to blush harder than ever before. He didn't look upset at all; in fact, he looked rather amused with himself; his stupid smile spreading wide over his face. "Well, it's about fucking time. But please, next time, leave at least a sock or something on the door will ya?" I pulled a face at him, ready to say something, anything, before I felt a warm hand on my lower back. I glanced over to see Cas standing right behind me, holding a perfectly intact apple pie. I smiled hugely at him before giving him a kiss.

"So what did you find out at the store?" I said after the kiss was over. Sammy then began rambling about odd ghost theories that were spreading across the town. And now our day was starting as it should be.


End file.
